The Perfect Gift
by riverdalebabe2017
Summary: It's Levy's birthday and Cobra wants to find the perfect gift for his girlfriend. Simple enough in his opinion. Hilarity ensues as he asks the members of Fairy Tail what to get her. CoLe Week Day 7-Quest


**Hey there guys. Today's the last day of CoLe week and I'm really sad it has to end. Here's Day 7, so enjoy! =D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Summary: It's Levy's birthday and Cobra wants to find the perfect gift for his girlfriend. Simple enough in his opinion. Hilarity ensues as he asks the members of the guild what to get her. CoLe Week Day 7-Quest

* * *

"Damn it all," Cobra cursed as he walked out of the fifth store he went into. Tomorrow was his girlfriend Levy's birthday and he wanted to find the perfect gift, which in itself wasn't that hard except that Levy was a simple girl who didn't care for lavish things like jewelry.

" _This sucks ass. I can't find a single thing to give to Levy ,"_ the Poison Dragon Slayer thought as he walked back to the Fairy Tail guild. As he was walking, he looked at the windows of the stores he was passing by but saw nothing he wanted. Cobra grunted before continuing his walk to Fairy Tail. Crime Sorciere was in Magnolia for the next two weeks and luckily he was in town for Levy's birthday. He entered the guild hall and immediately headed to the bar where his close friend Midnight was talking to Kinana.

"Did you find anything for Levy yet?" Midnight asked as Mirajane fixed a large cup of beer laced with a large amount of cyanide in it.

"Fuck no. I don't understand why it's so fucking hard to find a god damn gift for the midget," Cobra griped as he drunk his beer.

"Try asking some of the others what you should get her," Mira suggested.

"Hm, not a bad idea. Thanks Demon bitch," Cobra said before getting up. He decided to talk to Jet and Droy first.

"Carrot Top, Fat ass, what do you think I should get Midget?" Cobra asked as he stood in front of the two. Jet and Cobra opened their mouths to reply but Cobra read their minds and face-palmed.

"Never mind. Midget doesn't need any more books. She has too many of those shits at the house already," Cobra muttered. Jet and Droy smiled nervously and Cobra rolled his eye before walking away. He then spotted Lucy and walked over to her.

"Hey Blondie, what do I get Midget?" Cobra asked. "And books are out of the fucking question."

"Hm, maybe you should get her new gale force glasses," Lucy suggested but Cobra immediately shot it down.

"No, she likes the ones she has now. You're fucking useless Blondie," Cobra said before walking away.

"Why the hell did you ask me for then?!" Lucy yelled out after him, to which he ignored. As he continued to ask the members of Fairy Tail, it was clear that Cobra was displeased with the answers he was getting. The answers varied from stupid (Max suggested getting her a broom) to weird (Laki suggested getting her a whip, to which Cobra just stared at her, which led him to believe that Laki was secretly a sadist), to ridiculous (Salamander said to get her a jar full of fireflies while Gray suggested a bowl of ice cream and Gajeel suggested an iron club, to which Cobra wanted to punch the fuck out of them at that moment) to down right wtf (Erza suggested that she could give him her Seduction Armor to give her and as much as he was really, really tempted to take her up on her offer, he had to decline the offer to save his girlfriend from the embarrassment. Cana boldly told him to give her a strip tease). At the moment, Cobra wanted to bang his head against a wall from all the ridiculous answers.

"Seriously, why the fuck are Fairy Tail members fucking idiots?!" Cobra yelled as he stomped back to the bar and signaled Mira to get him another cyanide-laced beer.

"Maybe you're overthinking it," Midnight suggested while smirking slightly as he laid his head on the bar.

"Maybe you're just an asshole," Cobra hissed back. "And I highly doubt the pink-haired monster along with swan bitch will be of help either." After drinking his beer, Cobra laid his head down on the bar. Several minutes later, Cobra felt a familiar girl pressing herself against his back.

"What's wrong Cobra?" Levy asked after he suddenly turned around and picked her up and placed her onto his lap.

"The people here are fucking morons," Cobra stated darkly,making Levy giggle.

"Are you still stressing over getting me a gift. I told you I don't need anything materialistic. I have you and that's all I want," Levy said as she patted Cobra on his cheek.

"No way in hell. I'm going to get you to get the best fucking present, even if it kills me," Cobra said.

"Oh my, he's quite determined when he gets like this," Mira said while smiling.

"Annoying is more like it," Levy said while sweat-dropping at her boyfriend's stubborn antics.

* * *

The next morning, Cobra got up around nine am that morning to leave Magnolia and head to Clover Town to see if he could find a present before six pm, the start of Levy's birthday party. Members from other guilds such as Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and Mermaid Heel were going to be here as well. Placing a kiss on the sleeping Levy's forehead, Cobra left the apartment they shared and headed to the train station, a nightmare for a Dragon Slayer such as himself. He hated that he had to go on train by himself but he was determined to get the absolute best gift. Once he got on the train and the train started moving, a nauseous feeling appeared within Cobra and he slumped against the seat.

" _Ugh...the shit I do for love,"_ Cobra thought while he face turned a sickly green as the train left the station. An hour later, the train pulled into the Clover Town station. As soon as the train came to a complete stop, Cobra immediately got up and and exited the train.

"Fucking motion sickness bullshit," Cobra muttered as he exited the train station and started entering the town area. He entered each and every store he found and searched for a gift that would blow Levy's mind. But he came out of every store with a disgruntled look on his face. Finally after a whole hour, Cobra gave up. Not being able to find a suitable gift for his girlfriend put the former Neo Oracion Seis in a very foul mood. While walking back to the station, Cobra noticed a couple of idiots robbing a bakery. A dark grin appeared on Cobra's face as he cracked his knuckles. After letting out his frustrations on the unfortunate robbers while obtaining a hefty reward, Cobra went back to the train station. After arriving back in Magnolia, Cobra made his way back to his and Levy's apartment. Said girl was already up and about starting to cook breakfast.

"Oh no you don't," Cobra said as he snatched the pan and spatula away from her. "Today is your birthday so I'm cooking breakfast for you today. By the way, happy birthday babe." Levy giggled as Cobra kissed her cheek. While Levy wasn't a slouch in the kitchen, Cobra had a natural talent for it. In a mere matter of moments, Cobra had prepared a breakfast feast consisting of pancakes, sausages, eggs and grits along with orange juice. Once the couple had finished their breakfast, they got ready and left to go to the guild. As soon as they entered the guild, everyone that was at the guild screamed out

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVY!" Cobra cringed from the loud noise but ignored it nonetheless as Levy was surrounded by everyone.

"Happy birthday Levy," Lucy said as she gave a tight hug to the blue-haired mage.

"Thank you Lu," Levy smiled as everyone else wished her a happy birthday. Levy then found herself tackled by a blur of pink and red.

"Er, Meredy, you're kind of squeezing me," Levy said as she looked at the pink-haired mage.

"Oh sorry Levy," Meredy said as she got off of Levy before helping her up.

"Try to contain yourself next you pink-haired brat," Cobra muttered.

"Shut up meanie," Meredy retorted childishly. Cobra and Levy spent the entire day at the guild until they and everyone else left around four-thirty to get ready for Levy's birthday party.

"Hey midget are you ready yet?" Cobra asked as he and Gray waited for her and Cana to come out of the bathroom.

"Hold your balls together Snakey, we're coming," Cana shouted from the bathroom. Cobra growled before returning to his place. Cobra was wearing a dark purple short-sleeved polo shirt, dark colored jeans and black Timberland boots. Gray was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, blue jeans and black and blue sneakers. The bathroom door opened and Cobra felt his jaw drop. Levy was wearing a form-fitting dark purple glittery halter dress that stopped at her thighs. Her blue hair was blown straight and it was parted down the middle and stopped a little past her shoulders. She wore purple glittery eyeshadow along with mascara, a light pink blush on her cheeks and light pink lipstick on her lips. She wore black and purple colored heels with straps around her ankles. Cana was wearing a silver satin corset-style dress with thin straps around her neck that showed off an insane amount of cleavage. Her chocolate brown hair was up in a ponytail with with some hair left out to frame her face. She wore matching silver heels with her dress.

"Cobra, don't stare at me like that," Levy muttered while blushing. Cobra snapped out of his daze and walked to Levy and grabbed her hands.

"Sorry but you look so beautiful I couldn't help it," Cobra said.

"If you two are done, we have a party to get to," Gray said, interrupting the two's moment.

"Shut up Gray," Cana said as she pulled the Ice mage by his ear out of the apartment followed by Cobra and Levy. The pairs made it to the party where the guild was covered in decorations.

"Happy birthday Levy!" Meredy screamed as she tried to hug Levy only to be held back by a grinning Jellal.

"I don't think Cobra would like you attacking his girlfriend," Jellal said while chuckling. While Meredy was pouting, Cobra watched as many others from the guild poured into the guild. Pretty soon, the guild became extremely packed as the music pulsed through the guild. Of course, the usual hijinks happened (Natsu and Gray fighting, which caused Erza to bash the two upside their head, Lucy somehow losing her clothes in front of the entire crowd and etc.). Things started getting crazy when some of the members (read as Cana and Max) started getting drunk. This caused several chain reactions that Cobra rather not relive. After that, presents were given. Cobra approved of some (like Kagura giving Levy a sword). Others he didn't approve of (like Cana giving Levy a dildo and he destroyed it with a shot of poison).It was hours later when Cobra and Levy were on the dance floor, dancing to a slow song. Most of the partiers (Cana, Bacchus, Gray, Lyon, Max, Sting etc) were passed out in different areas of the guild. Others like Lucy, Erza, Kagura, Mirajane and Jenny were talking at a table.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Cobra asked, his hands around Levy's waist.

"Mmhm. It wouldn't have been the same if it didn't have the usual antics here," Levy replied before giggling as she snuggled against Cobra's chest.

"True though we could've done without the non-members' bullshit too," Cobra grunted. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a present."

"Cobra, I told you that you're all I want as a present," Levy said as she kissed Cobra gently. Suddenly Levy's words rang clear in his head.

" _Of course. The answer was right in front of my face the whole fucking time,"_ the Poison Dragon Slayer thought.

"Hey stay here and enjoy the rest of the party. I just got a great idea for a birthday gift," Cobra said before running out of the guild.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked as she looked at Levy.

"I don't know," Levy said while looking confused. Hours later around one am, Levy entered her home after her birthday party finally ended. As she entered the house, she noticed a trail of pink and yellow rose petals leading to the bedroom she and Cobra shared. Curious, she followed the petal trail into the bedroom and immediately went slack-jawed at the sight before her. Lying on their bed was a naked Cobra. Around his neck and covering his manhood was a red ribbon tied into a bow. He also had a rose in his mouth as well. Taking the rose out of his mouth, Cobra smirked and said

"Happy birthday Levy."

* * *

 **I'll let you all imagine what happens next. Thanks for reading my stories for CoLe Week. I hope more people participate next time =D**


End file.
